Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for setting functions related to a drone control in an external device in order to control a drone connected to a mobile terminal and a camera included on the drone through a plurality of devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Further, the mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, drones operable by individuals or companies are increasingly on the rise. In more detail, a drone is an unmanned flying object in a shape of a plane or helicopter controlled to fly by control signals of radio waves, for example. While a drone is flying, a user can take a video or images through a camera provided on the drone. However, controlling the drone and camera is inconvenient for the user.